


eichi goes to the dump 3 - izumi's mullet part 2: mullet mayhem

by circusciel



Series: eichi goes to the dump [3]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Other, mullet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circusciel/pseuds/circusciel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izumi is a menace</p>
            </blockquote>





	eichi goes to the dump 3 - izumi's mullet part 2: mullet mayhem

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again

Izumi's mullet just keeps getting worse and yumenosaki is burning 

 

kaoru wasn't powerful enough to defeat the mullet and Izumi is now convinced that it's all kaoru's fault that his situation is worsening 

"he has a mullet too. he's the reason this is happening" Izumi said one day

"holy shit" replied leo 

 

the previous night arashi had cut off his mullet as per usual and the unthinkable had happened  
the mullet grew into a new Izumi Sena

there were now two Izumi's.

the next day at school 

"Im quitting Knights" announced ritsu 

arashi, Leo, and tsukasa agreed with this idea and now Knights is just two izumi's

2wi(zumi)nk

~

"I want to die" makoto said to mao the next day upon hearing about the two izumi's  
"I actually want to fucking die" 

izumi was causing mayhem throughout the school and he was now hated even more among his peers which, quite frankly, no-one thought was possible but now here we are

 

two days later keito decided to put an end to the mullet mayhem™ and so he sent both izumi's to the yumenosaki pear wiggler to atone for their crimes

the whole school nutted 

 

the end

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry


End file.
